A business that desires to provide employees at one location with telephones has, in general, two options. First, the business can acquire one telephone and one telephone line per employee from the telephone company. Second, the business can acquire one telephone per employee, a small number of telephone lines from the telephone company, and a piece of equipment that enables the employee's telephones to share the small number of telephone lines. In general, the second option is substantially less expensive than the first option, and the piece of equipment that enables the employees' telephones to share the small number of telephone lines is called a “private-branch exchange” or “PBX.” Private-branch exchanges are also capable of providing valuable telecommunications features to their users.